1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to craft hoops, and, more particularly, to a craft hoop clamp.
2. Description of the Related Art
Craft hoops also known as embroidery hoops or knitting rings, generally include concentric inner and outer hoops. The inner hoop has a fixed diameter and the outer hoop has an adjustable diameter. Material, such as fabric, is placed upon the inner hoop while the outer hoop is placed over the fabric and around the inner hoop. The outer hoop is then adjusted such that the outer hoop fits snugly against the material and the inner hoop so as to hold the material between the inner and outer hoops. Craft work is then undertaken on the fabric held between the inner hoop and outer hoop.
Embroidery has been traditionally used to decorate clothing and household furnishings including such items as table linens, towels, bedding and decorative items. Most embroidered products are assembled from several individual pieces of fabric. Prior to assembling each piece of fabric, upon which an embroidered design or logo is to be placed, the fabric is inserted into an embroidery hoop and secured to the hoop. The hoop is then embroidered either by hand or with an embroidery machine.
Embroidery hoops have been known and used in both home and in factories for many years. Spring type embroidery hoops are used for hand and machine operations. Spring type hoops tension the outer hoop entirely by the resilience of the spring. More commonly, embroidery hoops such as circular or oval shaped units have an outer threaded fastener that traverses the split in the outer hoop for tightening the outer hoop against the inner hoop.
The problem with conventional embroidery hoops or craft hoops has been the difficulties with the tensioning mechanism. The screw type tensioning mechanism generally requires the use of two hands to position and tighten the threaded bolt with a wing nut. The disadvantage of the spring type embroidery hoop is that the tension is related only to the spring force and the force from the spring decreases as the hoop is drawn together.
What is needed in the art is a tensioning device which is easily operable with one hand and adjustable to provide variable tension on a craft hoop.
The present invention provides an adjustable tensioning device for a craft hoop assembly.
The invention comprises, in one form thereof, a craft hoop assembly including a split hoop having a first end and a second end and a clamping mechanism connected to the first end, the clamping mechanism having a first pivot point and a second pivot point, the first pivot point associated with the first end, the second pivot point associated with the second end.
An advantage of the present invention is that a split craft hoop can be secured around an inner hoop using only one hand.
Another advantage is that a conventional outer hoop can be retrofitted with a kit of the present invention.
Yet another advantage is that the craft hoop clamping method provides an adjustable over-center type mechanism for tensioning the outer hoop.